1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shielding device, and more particularly to a shielding device with high torque.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a conventional shielding device 10, which is affixed to a circuit board by means of soldering. The shielding device 10 includes a frame body 11 connected with a connector 12 for signal input/output. The frame body 11 is formed with a connection hole 13 for receiving therein an end protrusion 14 of the connector 12. After the end protrusion 14 is fitted into the connection hole 13, the end protrusion 14 is riveted to connect the connector 12 with the frame body 11. The frame body 11 and the connector 12 are simply connected by means of riveting so that the shielding device 10 can only have a torque value up to 30-40 kg-cm. This only meets the requirement for low torque specification, while failing to meet the high torque specification regulated by Society of Cable Television Engineers (SCTE), which is over 41 kg-cm.
To overcome the above problem, the junction between the frame body 11 and the connector 12 can be manually welded to increase the torque of the conventional shielding device. However, such solution will lead to deformation of the frame body 11. Moreover, the additional reinforcing operation will cause extra cost and increase of working time.